


Bayoneta

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [24]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Gen, Legend (part 2), OC, post 6x23
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre tan obstinado, el agente Gibbs se negaba a mirar para otro lado y permitir que Rivkin se marchase</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bayoneta

**Author's Note:**

> Para esta historia retomo a mi personaje original, el oficial [Aaron Cohen](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v443/Plenilunio/Bashert/cohen.jpg), ¿para qué inventar uno nuevo?

El agente especial Gibbs me mira. Entiendo lo que dice Ziva de él, tiene algo que transmite fuerza, energía. Si hubiera nacido en Israel podría haber sido un oficial de los buenos. Lástima que las circunstancias obliguen a que sea el enemigo. Me está estorbando. No quiero hacerlo, pero no me va a dejar otra opción que apartarle como siga por ese camino.

—Si me voy—hago un último intento—, Washington y Tel Aviv mirarán hacia otro lado.  
—Yo no hago eso.

Él se lo ha buscado. He intentado ser conciliador, convencerle de que estamos todos en el mismo barco si es verdad eso que Ziva cuenta de que a él le gusta construirlos. No voy a malgastar saliva en él ni tampoco voy a ir a la cárcel. No pienso pudrirme en una celda californiana hasta que mi jefe y el suyo negocien.

—Lástima.

Porque no se refería a la célula. Han detenido a ese par, ¿y qué? Alguien se colgará una medalla y a mí que me parta un rayo. Si piensa que no estoy al corriente, se equivoca. Que nadie esté físicamente conmigo no significa que esté solo. Me han contado lo de la orden del fiscal general. Si piensan que servirá de algo, que de verdad me llamo Michael Rivkin, es que son más estúpidos de lo que imaginaba.

—Me voy. Ha sido un placer, Gibbs.

Hago amago de volverme al coche, no me interesa quedarme por aquí a que me detengan. De hecho, me sorprende no oír el ulular de las sirenas acercándose todavía, pero no tardarán. Gibbs da un único paso hacia mí, como esperaba y temía. No quiero hacerlo, he intentado por todos los medios que esto no ocurriera, pero no me deja elección.

Vuelvo a encararle, solo que esta vez saco el arma y abro fuego.

* * *

No puedo creerlo. Es imposible, no ha ocurrido. Las imágenes que nos han enviado desde Los Ángeles no pueden ser ciertas. Son de mentira, estoy segura. No ha sucedido. No es verdad. Gibbs no está muerto. No estoy yendo a casa a meter algo de ropa en una bolsa y correr al aeropuerto. En absoluto. Tampoco voy a llamar a Michael y gritarle cuatro frescas al teléfono en cuanto cierre la puerta. Nada de eso.

Es posible que al final no lo haga si sigo encontrándome gente así por el camino. Un estúpido coche fúnebre se me ha cruzado. Es una coincidencia tan macabra que solo sirve para arrancarme un gemido amargo. Gibbs. No puede ser verdad.

Toco el claxon, bajo la ventanilla y le grito al conductor que se mueva. Me está bloqueando el paso y la luz del sol me impide ver su cara, me incomoda. Al menos consigo verle abrir la puerta. Lo que faltaba, que se le haya roto. No tengo tiempo. Tengo que ir a casa, tengo que hablar con Michael, pedirle explicaciones. Luego, tengo que ir al aeropuerto. Seguro que es una broma de Tony, tiene que ser mentira.

Con un bufido, desciendo yo también del vehículo y saco la placa.

—¡NCIS, mueva el coche!

El hombre avanza hacia mí hasta que los rayos solares no me molestan. No hace falta que se levante las gafas de sol para que le reconozca: es el oficial Aaron Cohen vestido perfectamente para un funeral. Para el de Gibbs. No, Gibbs no puede estar muerto.

—Ven conmigo.  
—¿Qué?  
—No voy a discutir contigo, Ziva. Me han ordenado llevarte a casa. Dame tus armas y ven conmigo. No trates de quedarte ninguna, sé dónde te las pones.

Trato de tomar aire, de comprender lo que está pasando. No me alcanza, es demasiado movimiento. A casa. Pero mi casa es esta. O no. Ya no. Y Gibbs no está muerto. No, Michael no lo ha matado.

—Andando—me insta Cohen—, tenemos prisa.

* * *

Parece demasiado afectada, mal asunto. Al jefe no le va a gustar verlo, lleva meses trazando el plan para sacarla de aquí pensando que no será demasiado tarde. Hasta ha mandado a Michael a hacer el trabajo, señal de que lo único que le importa es el resultado final y no el reguero de sangre que se quede por el camino.

En cualquier caso, ya no importa. El avión ha despegado, en breve se acabará la jurisdicción de los Estados Unidos y estaremos a salvo. Nadie ha hecho demasiadas preguntas cuando el matrimonio Shapiro ha fletado un avión de carga para repatriar el cadáver del hermano de la esposa. No es por echarme flores, pero de no haber sabido que Michael estaba vivo, hasta yo mismo lo habría tomado por un fiambre.

Echo un vistazo al reloj y le hago un gesto a Ziva para que se levante y se acerque conmigo al ataúd. Ya es hora de despertarle o luego tal vez no se pueda. Saco la jeringuilla que he preparado, le remango para buscarle una vena y en cuestión de segundos le tenemos tosiendo y retorciéndose.

—¿Qué, hay una luz al final de un túnel?  
—Que te jodan… Cohen…

Le ayudo a salir del ataúd conteniendo una risotada. Es conseguir sentarlo y Ziva le cruza la cara de un puñetazo. Michael lo encaja con un suspiro y se limpia la sangre como si nada. Me mira, inclino la cabeza y le tiendo la mano.

—El jefe te va a cortar las pelotas, ¿cómo se te ocurre cargarte a un federal?  
—No quiero acabar en una celda con un tío de dos por dos en busca de un culo tierno.

Me vuelvo a echar a reír. Ziva no va a estar demasiado tiempo callada antes de explotar, pero ya no importa.

—Da igual, Michael. Misión cumplida.


End file.
